


To Whom We Owe Our Faults

by Soco



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Master & Servant, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soco/pseuds/Soco
Summary: Kayle dreamed that night, reminiscing of what was but never could be.





	To Whom We Owe Our Faults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JahanamQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/gifts).



> I am unsure if this is a gift but this was inspired by Lebanese Queen's various fan works. The lore is somewhat based off their own writings and head cannons. Queen if you are reading, I am hoping you will enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Fixed grammar errors!

_The fire crackled, spitting bitter flame. A slow plume of smoke danced  methodically as the warmth continued to roll fervently until only a small, dim light was left glowing. Exhausted, Kayle laid lifeless on the Black Matron's bed. The high of her orgasm still fresh in the servant's veins. Emilia eyed the angel lovingly, scratching the roots of her scalp. This gave the Demacian a ~~much~~ needed comfort as she leaned into her master's touch, sighing contently. Amused at the gesture the Matron joined Kayle in bed, pulling the sheets around them both as if to cover their immodesty. She dreamed. Reminiscing of what was but never could be.  _

* * *

Kayle retained fragments of her past self, though faint. Pangs of sadness and guilt addled her core.  Unexplained anger and frustration. To what did she owe it's cause? That night she slept in the Black Matron's quarters, a clear difference from the wretched dungeons she once loathed. Kayle was a shell of her previous self. She only answered to the pet name her cruel yet loving mistress kindly gifted her. ''Casséaile'', Leblanc murmured in her usual sickly sweet tone, repeating her name as if it was a mantra. Kayle ironically didn't interpret it's meaning, for it was but a malice jabbing at the fallen angel's prior standing. It roughly translated to 'broken wings'. 

The angel softly lulled herself to sleep with the rhythm of Emilia's breast. Each breath a reminder of her own mortality. An odd warmth claimed her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. That night she dream of vast, open blue skies. Of intense, milky nights where the heavens themselves seemed to weep openly at the broken, pitiful sight of Kayle. The black empyrean reflected echoes of her childhood memories and youth. Visions of happiness and innocence Kayle longed for. Strange emotions plagued her.  _Mortal_  emotions. Grief, sadness, mourning, spite, and regret. A bitter sweet feeling she knew all to well. Morgana eyed her twin, a confused look gracing her features as the angel furrowed her brow. Even within the privacy of her own mind, Kayle would not get the quiet she so  _yearned_   for.

''Sister.''

''Kayle.''

Morgana's shade returned the gaze, wetness gathering at the corner of her cheeks. She embraced her twin, ignoring Kayle's protests. The eldest gazed at her other half, confusion and anger written on her face. ''Why do this now sister? Why have you forsaken me. I can't even have the peace of quiet within my own mind ?'', she growled through clenched teeth. ''Kayle you misunderstand, we were never enemies.'' Morgana hugged tighter, refusing to let go. ''Your justice blinded you. Look where it has gotten you.'' Kayle choked back her tears, pain and tragedy welling from her being. ''I never meant for it to end this way,'' she croaked, her voice barely above a whisper. The shade smiled bitterly, biting back her lip. For moments they basked in eachother's company, neither one breaking the embrace.

''Sister, remember our strolls in the woods ?''

''I miss those days.''

''You were always without a fear.''

''Strange... I remember differently.''

Kayle chuckled, surprised by her sudden outburst. She felt incomplete without her other half, missing the other's company greatly. Though the shade was but a mere echo of Morgana, she felt it's presence all the same. Even if it was but a figment created by her mind, she greatly appreciated it's company. The Demacian peered up towards the sky, specks of white decorating the inky tendrils of blackness. Kayle smiled. The lush, green valleys and dense forestry she once called home. The smell of damp grass and dew in the mornings, the wet coolness of the riverbank. Every reminder leaving her with a burning sensation in her chest. Her heart thumped softly, her breath slowed, and she clutched her fist. The scent of lavender straining her lungs as Morgana grabbed her twin's hand. 

''Sister ?''

''We haven't much time Kayle. Before we are torn apart, I wish to show you something.'' The shade stood, helping Kayle to her feet. She muttered an incantation, as fantastical rays of purple light flashed in her hand. The beams remained ethereal, taking the form of magnificent wings. They produced a familiar warmth, translucent and shimmering with the light of a sun. Her wings twitched slightly, leaving a phantom pain in her shoulders. ''Though we are fated to fly among the skies, we live beneath it just as mortals Kayle. You would do best to remember this dear sister. However immortal we are, mortal desires of flesh and blood are needed to sate us. Sustenance. Love. It is only natural...'' She squeezed her tightly one last time. ''Now go Kayle, remember the joys of flight.''

* * *

 Kayle stirred from her slumber, feeling the bed dip beneath the Matron's weight. A hand greeted her, petting her head gently as if to wake the sleeping Demacian. ''Casséaile, get up. Join me for a bath dear.'' Leblanc was in one of her rare good moods, Kayle took kindly to this. She followed the Matron into her spacious bath, each column of the room was linked by vine shaped archways that curved into the stone work. Kayle turned the water on, the hue it maintained was a luke warm blue resembling glacier run-off. The liquid held the aroma of minerals and the vacant odor of roses. Kayle shivered as Leblanc joined her in the water. The angel arched her back towards Emilia's breast, craving more of her warmth. Leblanc gladly mirrored the gesture, absently tracing the healed scars on the small of Kayle's back. Her skin battered with old scars and newly healed bruises. The blues and purples dappled her shoulder blades, mingling at the indents of her scapula. She moved the shaggy mass of  white tresses that fell along the length of Kayle's shoulders. Leblanc marveled at how  _her_  angel shuddered beneath her touch, in fear of what was to come. Her Casséaile was so  _eager_ and  _willing_   to please her Matron. For every right there was, an abundance of wrongs would still linger from Leblanc. Every scar and injury was a testimony for such. This hardly was the end. She chuckled darkly, as she pet her servant's head. If  _only_   she knew what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short, as it was done on the whim. Please do leave criticisms if there are any. Thank you for reading. Until next time. (I may rewrite this later, as this is a draft!)


End file.
